È Meglio Aver Amato
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: "Of all pains,the greatest pain is to love and to love in vain." - George Granville.Some love stories are not destined to have a happy ending,no matter how much love one have towards the other.A collection of one-shot story.Various characters/pairings.Newest:VaughnxChelsea
1. Raison D'être

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**INFO:**

**TITLE:** Raison D'être

**PAIRINGS/COUPLE:** VaughnxChelseaxWill (Will POV)

**A/N:** I've always wanted to do this triangle pair story since I've done some arts of them. I have to admit I do like this triangle pair. 8D And I…just feel like doing something…evil…? English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

**RAISON D'ÊTRE**

_"You are my everything..."_**  
**

* * *

I am from a wealthy family. I have always got what I wanted for the past 24 years of my life. I am still searching for that 'one thing' to complete my life though. And on my journey to expand my view of the world around me, I realized that I have found said 'one thing' in Sunshine Islands.

However…

I am truly disappointed in Goddess of Fate. She's blessed me with everything a man could've wanted, so why not graced me forever the presence of that brunette angel? Instead, she slapped me on the face the success of another man who managed to claim the maiden hands into his.

I am completely outraged. No, my anger is not caused by the angel. Goddess, of course not. I can never, ever, be mad at her. My irritation barked at her silver-haired man with amethyst eyes consort. That man…He's only here in these islands twice a week, yet he dared to claim what's supposed to be mine to keep? Goddess, the nerve of him.

…Vaughn Steiner Schein. I very much despised that gentleman. No, hold up. A gentleman? As if. He's far from being one. Indeed. He's a complete opposite of how a gentleman should act. A gentleman would never swear, cussed or everything he did. I know. I was raised to be one. In fact, truth be told, I am a perfect example of a perfect gentleman a man can be.

The brunette, on the other side, is a complete angel. The way she smiled, laughed and her passion in everything she does…Goddess, what a man would give to have her by his side for the rest of his life. Of course, she's a famer of these islands so you won't see her walking around in a frilly dress or sipping on afternoon tea quietly in her house just like a proper lady should be. Instead, you will see her covered in dirt and bathed in the scorching light of the blazing sun while she tended her farm or sweating like bullets while brushing her livestock and patting them on the back, smiling that wonderful smile of hers to the farm animals when she was done.

I honestly don't mind that.

She is beautiful in her own way and there is no need for her to dress-up in dresses and powdered her face with a massive amount of make-ups to flaunt her attractiveness; her kindness and carefree attitude already charmed those around her. And yes, that includes me.

I pondered upon the possibilities of her falling into the hands of such brusque being. I found none. Honestly, their personality clash like oil on water; they don't mix together. But Fate has something else in her mind. She turned the table around and tied their destiny together with an invisible red thread; the in-two-weeks-holy-matrimony will be where they'll be saying their vows to each other and where they will be forever united, under the blessings of all villagers of Sunshine Islands.

Except me.

No. Never in my life will I give my blessing to the pair. I feel bad for the brunette angel, but I can never accept her to be with another man other than me. There's no one, except William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. Not ever. Especially not the silver-haired barbarian whom I decided should just disappear and never come back to the islands. The angel would be broken-hearted, of course, but I am sure I can ease her pain and make her smile that wonderful smile of hers again, given the time. After all, I love her. I wanted her to be happy. I know that my love for her is true and making her the happiest lady ever existed is the utmost thing I should do-nay, I must accomplish in this valuable lifetime of mine.

And that is why, the existence of the silver-haired man is something I considered a sin; a black spot on a piece of white dirt-free cloth. He should've never come here in the first place. He should've never existed.

And their; Vaughn Steiner Schein and Chelsea Springfield's upcoming wedding…

It is blasphemy.

Perhaps I should coax the villagers with something so that they will oppose the pair's wedding. No. I doubt that will work. Is there no other way? Are there really no plans that I can come up with to separate them?

My mind went blank.

If only…

…

…

…

…

I stared at the altar of the church and then at the silver-haired man beside Nathan, the priest. Clad in black again. Typical barbarian. I scanned my surrounding. Everyone, excluding the With Princess, Witchkin, Shea and Wada is here. It's no surprise though. Everyone loves Chelsea. But I can say with confidence that none of their love towards the brunette maiden can suppress mine. That include the brusque being who's wearing a black tuxedo standing near the altar; nervousness is plastered all over his face. I wondered why he is nervous? He should be overjoyed because he is one step closer in sharing his spiteful life with the brunette maiden.

But of course, I never wish on seeing him happy. Not when he is about to spend the rest of his unbeautiful life with the brunette angel that was supposed to be mine.

The chattering in the church abruptly stopped when the church's door slammed open and Mark, the best man appeared; his expression is truly unsuitable to share in the joyous occasion.

"T-The boat!" the blonde, now without his trademark baseball hat exclaimed, he is sweating bullets and his breath ragged. "The boat explodes!"

People gasped and began to stir from their seats. I watched as a figure in black sprinted outside the church, pushing away the blonde who's blocking the church's exit. I heard murmurs around me and some girls started to sobs; even though they still haven't see what had actually happened outside. Sighing quietly, I rose from my seat; graciously as usual and slowly make my way towards the exit, leaving the now-empty-church behind.

Outside of the church, people were gawking over the black smoke not far from Mystic Islands. Screams and sobs from crying can be heard from the crowd.

"No…This can't be happening…"

"Oh my Goddess…What on earth…."

"Why have this happened?"

"The people on the boat…are they safe?"

I tried not to laugh at the last sentence. Is that some kind of a joke? With a smoke like that, I am pretty sure that the explosion is not something small. There is no way any passenger of the boat will survive that kind of…incident. Well, obviously.

"Vaughn, no! It's dangerous to go near it!"

I switched my glance over to the shouting, to the barbarian. Mark is trying his hardest to keep the groom in bay with the help of another man who's dressed in purple suit, Denny.

"Piss off, you damn assholes! Chelsea is…Chelsea is in that boat!"

"Vaughn, please!" a blonde-haired girl, still crying and sobbing hard, tried to persuade her cousin. "You know that there's no chance-"

"Shut the fuck up, Julia!" said groom turned around only to snap at his cousin. He turned back and continued his struggle to break free from the two men who kept their firm grip on the groom's waist. "There's no way...Chelsea! Chelsea-!"

…

…

…

…

I leaned back on my comfortable, expensive sofa. The day has been so long and it exhausted me. The wedding had been called off, seeing that there is no longer a reason to continue it for what is a wedding without a bride?

A search party were held after the fire dissolved into black smokes to the sky. The remaining bits and pieces of the boat were scattered on the sea between Verdure Island and Mystic Islands. For hours the members of the search party dived into the sea, hoping that they will at least find something that can give them hope of some sort.

They have failed.

It was then concluded that there were no survivor of the mishap; both passenger, Kirk the boat navigator and Chelsea the rancher of Sunshine Islands were announced dead. The reason for the explosion remained a mystery.

The silver-haired barbarian was flabbergasted. I can tell for I too, have been feeling the same when a red envelope contained a wedding invitation of Vaughn Steiner Schein and Chelsea Springfield was delivered to me three weeks ago. He was sitting, raking his unusual silver hair while mumbling something and cursing the incident on one of the seats in the church before his cousin and Mark took him back to the animal shop. And just like what I did before, he cried his heart out.

How does it feel, Vaughn Steiner Schein, when someone precious, who means everything to you and is your world, was snatched away? It hurts, no? It hurts so much I am sure that you need all the sanity and logic in you that you can muster up to bear it. I am sure that you are thinking about ending your life as well, for there are no longer reasons for you to live; your world has collapsed, the one you hold dear is no longer there for you to cherish and love. I know. I have pretty much experienced the same. Alas, it is just fair for you to have a taste of your own medicine that you gave me before, don't you think so?

I am grateful to the brunette angel that she had stopped me from doing something that I will very much regret later. How, you ask? It's very simple, actually. You see, I have never trust you, Vaughn Steiner Schein. I was just putting up a facade when I am around you. It pained me to taint my perfect self as a gentleman by doing so, but I can never bring myself to like you. I know that sooner or later you will hurt her, you will leave her. Why, you ask? Why, that's only natural thoughts when one saw your attitude; your barbaric way of treating others and how messed-up your life is. I would never leave my angel to suffer. So I waited. I waited for a chance when the time come when you leave her and back to your spiteful, pitiful life where money is all you can think of. If I were gone, what will happen to my precious angel? I can't bear the thoughts that she will be all alone, broken-hearted and frustrated with no one else to cling onto, to love at. No, Goddess forbids. I will never allow that to happen.

...It is a shame that my wait might be unrewarding.

You have been blessed by the compassion of the brunette maiden. You have been given a chance to open up yourself to the world you've previously hated, despised, and even to care about. She opened your eyes to the wonderful things that can bring joy to a person. She showed you love and teach you how to love others. From the stories that your cousin shared with me, you are pretty much a lone wolf that bites whoever person that invades your privacy, someone that sets their eyes only on money and never care about other things that are not related with said matter. But you have changed, slowly but surely, to a better person who appreciates others and doesn't only view the world in black and white colours. You were gradually breaking free from your shelter, from your own self-made cage of isolation.

Ah, amazing; the wonder, the miracle that only my precious angel can perform. It amazed and enchant me to no end.

...That's enough though.

Her light will no longer shine on you. She will never again guide you through the darkness of your world, through the thorn paths you are going to walk on, alone, from now and in the future.

You have had your taste of the Goddess's delight. You should be grateful that my angel even spared you a glance and lent a hand to help you renewed your disgusting self. You should be thankful that her blessing changed you, that her light that shone upon you illuminated your dull, pitiful, pathetic excuse of life. The opportunities you have been given.

You should be satisfied now, Vaughn Steiner Schein.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I adjusted the tie of my white tuxedo and smiled at my own reflection in the mirror. Perfect. I turned to walk towards the bookcase in my room, but not before taking with me the brown suitcase and burning candle on the table nearby. I placed my hand on a blue, leather-covered book and pull it out. A door revealed itself on the floor next to my antique table. I returned the book and walked towards the door.

I paused.

I turned around to scan my room. It is just like what I always liked it to be; spotless, clean and tidy. It is a room befitting a gentleman such as me. Money has never been a problem to me. Money is not the first on my list, but I am grateful that it helped me with my plan. Hiring someone to pose as somebody else is easier when you bribe them with a lot of said thing. And the best side of it is that said hired person will never be able to tell this little plan and secret of mine hiring her to someone else for she is…

Heh.

Satisfied, I climbed down the stairs of the hidden door, chuckling in the process of the fact that no one has ever found this secret door of mine. The candle in my hand illuminated the dark, small-but-tidy-with-a-table-and-a-bed room.

"I apologize for the wait," I bowed my head slightly to the figure lying on the bed. "I need to bid my uncle and cousin as well as the villagers farewell before departing from the islands. I am, after all, a gentleman, am I not?" I laughed a little. "But of course, my Lady. It is not even an excusable excuse to have made you wait for me," I added as I walked to the corner of the room, placing the suitcase down and checked the content of said suitcase. I nodded in satisfaction at the item in it and closed it, making my way towards the table, placing the candle down on top of its surface. I then moved to the nearby bed, the soft mattress dipped a little when I sat on it; next to the lying figure.

"I hope I did not make you wait too long, my Lady," I said softly and caressed her left cheek, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. I stared at her. "You look really stunning," I scanned her from head to toe. "Hmm, red does suit you, but I still prefer white in this occasion. I am to be blame though. I should have wait until I finish my errand before putting the dress on you," I added and chuckled a little. I took out a small, white-velvet box and opened it. "Here," I said, my smile never leaves my face when I am with her. "I wanted to give this to you for as long as I can remember," I continued and slipped the pink diamond ring to her left ring finger.

"With this, we will always be together," I said and bent down to kiss her cold lips. I lay myself down beside her, took her hand into mine, squeezing it and closed my eyes; relaxing and breathe a sigh of contentment while I listened closely to the ticking sound of the item I've checked before in the brown suitcase lying on the corner of the dimly-lighted room.

"Together forever, Chelsea."

**. END .**

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I've always imagined a twisted personality under that charming smile of yours, Will. 8D I have tons of fun writing this... XD Vaughn and Mark are best friends here. It's a little weird, seeing that I usually make them enemies/rivals in my other stories. XD First…eh, angst fic? Lol. XD XD Now I'm tempted to write more but with other bachelors…Mikhail and Cliff sounds pretty interesting to write... 8D But first I'll update my other HM fics now that I'm back to FF...again... X'D

…..Oh, and did I get Will's full name right? n.n;


	2. Blasphemy

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**INFO:  
**

**Title:** Blasphemy

**Pairings/Couple:** GrayxClairexCliff (Cliff's POV)

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy that you enjoy the previous chapter. I did another for random mood and songs I listened to inspired me...and I'm in the mood for more angst... n.n; I changed the title and I think I'll be making this fic a collection of one-shot story with different pairings. XD This one is still with a triangle pair. I should do a couple later...I think... n.n; English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

_Italic words_ - Flashbacks

* * *

**BLASPHEMY**

_"It's a sin; an unforgivable deed..."_**  
**

* * *

When did this become a ritual; chatting about the blonde farmer for a couple of minutes before hitting the sack?

"And you should see how funny she is when she tried to smash a boulder twice her size!"

When did he turn into a talkative version of himself?

"She seems to enjoy humming to her cows when she was brushing them. It's a little weird, don't you think so?"

When did he start to visit the farm instead of the library after his shift at work ended?

"Her watering can needs to be upgraded though. It'll make her work easier seeing that summer is coming in a week. "

But above all...

"You know, she's actually a pretty good cook. Her Baked Corn taste better than Ann's. Oh, no offense though, Cliff. I didn't mean that it's not delicious..."

"I know. It's just she cooked it better than Ann," I replied in monotone. Why did people assumed that me and Ann are together as a couple?

Gray stared at me, eyes not blinking even once. "Are you mad?"

"W-why should I?" I asked back, cursing myself for completely forgotten to hide the jealousy tone in my voice before I reply him earlier. "I know exactly what you're talking about, Gray," I smiled; trying not to show that I forced myself to smile. "She once gave me a Curry Rice and I'll admit it was pretty good."

The man across me grinned. "I know right?" he added, showing somehow a proud expression. "It'll be wonderful if I can eat her cooking everyday and..."

"What was that?" I cut his words, an eyebrow of mine twitched at his sentence.

"Uh, oh...It's nothing!" Gray sweat dropped, frantically waving his hands left and right. "O-Oh! Look at the time! We have to go to work tomorrow. Better go to bed now. Good night, Cliff!" he said and lay down on his bed, turning around to the other side of the bed and pull the sheet up to cover his body.

I stared at Gray's now-covered-with-a-white-blanket-and-lying-on-his-bed figure. "Yeah. Good night, Gray."

When did he become so close to Claire?

…

…

…

…

My eyes were fixed on the altar in front of me. It's my off day and as usual, the church is the place where I spend my time; sitting, thinking about my life and occasionally run an errand requested by the church's pastor, Carter.

...Who am I kidding?

I'm here in this church for one reason; to meet Claire, the blonde farmer of Mineral Town.

Let me make things clear first. It was never my intention to make 'meet with Claire' my utmost priority when I visit the church. I came here to reflect on my life; to ponder upon the misfortunes I have gone through, what kind of sins I have committed to suffer this kind of life, what can I do to be happy like everyone else.

I never imagined that that routine will change when I meet Claire. No one ever bothered to talk to me; the occasional greetings like 'Hello' and 'Good evening' is not something I considered as a talk, beside Pastor Carter and that's why I found it weird for the blonde to have such interest in talking to me.

My thoughts wandered to the past; my first meeting with Claire.

_I was sitting alone in a seat inside the church, staring at the empty altar in front of me. Carter, who turned down my offer to help him, is cleaning the confession room himself. My eyes bored at the altar, my mind kept on replaying the scenes of my past life before I left my hometown, my mother and my little sister. I wonder about their well-being. Is mother okay? Is Theressa's sickness cured? Is the house is still the same as I left it?_

_Is it okay for me to come back home after leaving them during the time they need me the most?_

_I sighed. I'm never fond of the idea leaving my two only family members alone. But situation calls for it; it is telling me to leave, for the sake of my family. My father died when I was 18 years old because of an accident at his workplace. As the oldest and the only man left in the family, the responsibility of taking care of my mother and little sister now rest in my shoulder. I honestly don't mind because I love them and is willing to do anything for them as long as they are happy. My family is not rich, but we're not poor either. I guess one can label it as an 'average family'. Life after father's death is not as easy as it was before though. It gets tougher when Theressa falls ill when she reached 13, 5 years after my father's unexpected death._

_With my job now, fending the family becomes a harder task. Theressa required medical examination once every two months and the bills for said check-up and medicines are something that my salary alone cannot hold. My mother suggested that she go and find a job to help support the family but I told her not to for I'm worried about her health; she is not young as she used to be. I tried to find another job but my efforts are fruitless. A town as small as mine is limited to jobs. I've cursed myself for being a useless son and big brother._

_That is why I decided to leave my hometown; to search for a job that pays better than my current to provide a better life for my family._

_As expected, my mother and my little sister are opposed to my plan. Mother said that there's no reason for me to leave and kept on insisting on finding a job to help paying the bills and all but I kept on insisting that there's no need to do such thing for I definitely will find a better job during my travel._

"_You don't have leave, Cliff. Mother will find a job. It's probably not much to pay the bills but at least I can help buy the groceries with the money."_

"_No, Mother. You're not as strong as you used to be. You yourself are not well. I can take care of the family once I get a better job. You and Theressa don't have to worry about me."_

"_What are you talking about, big brother? Of course we're going to worry about you! You never leave the town before!"_

"_Don't worry, Theressa. I'll do just fine."_

"_Don't be stubborn, Cliff. I am perfectly fine to work. You just continue doing what you're doing here."_

"_But Mother..."_

_The argument went on for a couple of minutes before I decided to drop the topic; pretending that I will stay in town. But I bet they never expected me to leave quietly that night, leaving only a note of apology and a promise to come back when I get a job that will surely be able to support them even better._

_But alas, words spoken are easier than doing it. I've spent some time, 10 seasons, if I'm not mistaken travelling around, trying to find said job. At first, I'm not really worried about how my mother and Theressa are faring for I left them a sum of money in my mother's bank account. But as time passed by, I'm starting to get anxious. I still haven't found a job that I think can support my family and I'm sure that they are starting to get low on budget to live._

_I'm getting restless._

_That's when I arrived in Mineral Town. Although I don't communicate much with the townspeople here, I've found that they're a good bunch of people. I've made some friends like Gray, the apprentice and grandson of Saibara the blacksmith and Ann, the daughter of the innkeeper where I'm currently staying in the town. I know that Ann has feelings for me, but I can't pay much heed to it as my priority now is to find a job and send my family the money gotten from said job. I've spent nearly a year in the town and decided that it is time for me to leave on Fall next year for I'm running low on money to pay the rent of the inn I'm staying at._

_Yet I never leave for meeting her the next Spring changed everything._

"_Hi there!" a bubbly, cheery voice snapped me back to reality._

"_...Hi," I replied back and turned to the owner of the voice; a blonde girl that I've never seen in Mineral Town before._

"_I'm the town's farmer. I'm new here."_

"_You moved into the farm?" I asked, indifferent with the tone. "I see."_

_The blonde extended a hand. "My name's Claire. What's yours?"_

"_My name? It's Cliff."_

"_Mhmm," Claire nodded. "Nice to meet you, Cliff!" she smiled at me._

_She is pretty when smiling. "Nice to meet you."_

Claire was the one who offered me my current job. Well, she's not technically my boss-Duke and Manna is-but she's the one who opened the door of opportunity to me. She told me about Duke searching for help in harvesting the grapes in his orchard during Fall, exactly a day before I planned on leaving the town and took me to him. The job which started to be only for a few days turned out to be a permanent job for me when Duke offered me to work full-time at Aja Winery. We warmed-up with each other quickly afterwards and we eventually become best friends.

A steady job means that I can finally send some money to my family. I did so but I did it anonymously for I am ashamed of myself because of what I did to them before. I'm still not ready to go back home as well; I can't think of anything good to say to them. I kept doing the same thing for about 3 seasons until Claire asked me why I gave Zack an amount of money each time I've got my pay check. At first, I was reluctant to tell her the story but seeing that I owe her my job, we're best friends and that I trust her, I told her everything; my life, what happened before and after I came staying in Mineral Town. She was the one who convinced me to write a letter to my family to tell them that I'm okay and doing well in Mineral Town. I did as she said even though I'm still afraid of the kind of reply I will get from my family. In the end, all my worries were gone when my mother and my little sister wrote that they're so glad to finally hear some news from me. They knew from the start that I was the one who sent them the money and asked when I will be able drop by for a visit.

I was overjoyed. Living in a town full with good people, having a good job and my little sister's finally recovered from her sickness make me feels like I'm on top of the world, ready to take on any challenge.

But...

Never did I expect my happiness ended up in a blink of an eye. Two seasons after my fifth letter to my family, I received the news of their death; they were killed in an accident on their way to Mineral Town. I blamed myself for it to happen. I was the one who invited them to come for a visit, to see for their selves my life in Mineral Town and to introduce them to Claire, the one who made it all happened.

No one can imagine how painful it is, how heart-broken I was, how depressed I am. Not even God Himself. I finally have a chance to reconcile with my family but said chance turned into ashes, burnt by the fire that swallowed the carriage that carried my mother and my little sister. Sadness engulfed me, sucking up my energy, drained my will to live. I've drowned myself in alcohol, in the past memories of me and my family which I kept on replaying it in my mind on my bed after I collapsed for over drinking. I didn't even bother to go to work. I didn't even bother to listen to what Gray and Ann said. I didn't even bother to care about what's happening around me.

Claire, she was the one who helped me to be myself again, to make me to be able to go on with my life. Sure, Gray and Ann's been there as well, but none of their support means as much as Claire's. Her words affected me in ways I can't explain. Her encouragement is like water; I'm a wilting flower. Perhaps it's because of Claire's influence in my life; all the things she'd done for me.

...Perhaps it's because I'm starting to fall for her.

"You're here again, Cliff?" I heard a voice as well as the sound of the door opened and clicked shut behind me.

I turned around and there she is, walking towards me with a smile on her face. The woman that holds so much meaning to me; I realized it for some time now.

"You as well," I smiled at her as she approached me. "Done with your work?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. There's not much to do now anyway. I'm just preparing for Summer to come," she continued, taking a seat beside me. She scanned her surroundings. "Where's Pastor Carter?"

"In there," I motioned towards the confession room with a nod. "He turned down my offer to help him clean the room...Again," I sighed.

She chuckled. "Well, you might as well take it easy today. Oh, here," she opened her rucksack and took out a plate of Curry Rice. "For you," she handed me the food. "The last of my potatoes were used to make this."

"I'm honoured," I thanked her and started eating it. "Mmm...You improved a lot, Claire. This is very good!"

The blonde beamed with happiness. "Really? You're not just saying that to sweet-talk me?"

"O-of course not! It's good! It's really delicious!"

"Hehe...Thank you, Cliff. The compliment means a lot to me!" she smiled.

I felt myself blushed at the sight. I really like her smile. Often I wished that she will smile only to one person, said person being me. We talked for a couple of minutes before the church's door opened again. I turned around to see the visitor.

I felt like I was going to be sick, like I was going to puke out the Curry Rice I've eaten.

There stood Gray, the man wearing a blue baseball cap with 'UMA' written on it. He walked to us; a smile is visible on his face. Smile? Gray Wellington is smiling? The world must've gone mad.

"Hey there, Cliff," the man greeted me and I nodded, smiling at him. He turned to the blonde. "Sorry for the wait. You ready?"

"It's fine. I'm just done with my work as well," the blonde replied him. "Well Cliff," she spoke and rose from her seat. "We're off. Gray invited me for a lunch at the inn today."

I took a quick glance at the man standing next to me. His blushing face is almost impossible to see, but I noticed it anyway.

"I see," I replied, hiding my disappointment by flashing a smile-again-at the pair. "Enjoy your meal, eh?"

"You wanna come along?" Gray asked.

I'm not sure if he's oblivious to my feelings, just being polite or just rubbing the fact that he's on a date with Claire on me. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm already full with Claire's Curry Rice. Go on without me."

"Okay," Gray nodded and turned to the blonde. "Let's go, Claire."

I watched as the pair walked away, chatting with each other happily. A few more steps to the door, the blonde farmer turned around, trotting towards me.

"I almost forgot," she panted slightly, a hand rummaging her rucksack. "Could you pass this to Pastor Carter?" she took out a plate of Jam Bun and handed it to me.

"Yeah, sure," I reached for the food and nodded.

"Thank you, Cliff! I'll see you later!" she turned back, running towards the man who's waiting for her near the now-open church's door.

I stared at the now-closed door for a couple of seconds before turning back to the altar in front of me. Again my eyes were staring at it. I've been taught to trust in God ever since I was a little kid. I've been told that He will always look after me, watch over me; He will never turn His back on me as long as I didn't forsake Him. He will always answer my prayers and be there whenever I needed Him.

However, as I grew up, my belief in Him wavered; I'm starting to lose my faith on Him. I've worshipped Him. I always do. I wish someone can explain how could He did this to me; killing my father, my mother and my little sister, leaving me to suffered the pain of being all alone. Not only that, He took away the first person I care most besides my family and bestow her upon to someone else. I've been loyal to Him for as long as I can remember and yet He...

I've reached a conclusion after giving the events happened in my life a thought. There's no mistaken it. There's only one reason why it all happened; I've been living in a lie. Sure, He must've been there for me when I was a kid, existed when 'happiness' is the definition of my life; if one ever asks. Now, though, He is no more.

God is dead.

…

…

…

…

I plucked the ripe grapes and put it into the basket next to me. It's been two weeks since I last visited the church. I did drop by to say 'Hello' to Pastor Carter once in a while but I rather spend my time in Mother's Hill during my day off. Pastor Carter is curious about my new schedule, I'm sure, but he never questioned me about it.

It's been two weeks since I last have a long talk with Claire.

I fully understand that she is busy, seeing that Summer is finally here and she'd gotten herself new cows and sheep, but still, I found it weird. Previously, no matter how busy we are with our works, we always find a time to sit together in the inn; lunch or dinner, chatting about various topics and all. That's what strengthens our bonds. That's what made me fall to her even more.

...I know exactly the reason for this to happen.

The blonde farmer's schedule now consists of someone new. It is someone with a gruff attitude, an anti-social like me and works as an apprentice of the town's blacksmith. It is someone who seemed to love his blue 'UMA' cap so much that he never took it off.

It is Gray Wellington; the man who now replaced me as the blonde farmer's best friend, my own best friend.

I've seen them walking together to the inn almost every day during lunch, after Gray is done with his work. They waved at me when they spotted me in the orchard. I waved back for it is rude not to and that I don't want to show them that I'm actually jealous at their intimacy, at the times they spend together.

I'm mad at myself and regretted my decision introducing Claire to Gray. It was only an act of being friendly for Gray, after all, is my best friend other than Claire and its only natural for both of them to meet, right? I was afraid at first because Gray seemed to snap at almost everything and Claire is known to have quite a temper as well. Their first meeting, as expected, didn't go well when Gray snapped at Claire's comment of him when she first met him at the blacksmith. Needless to say, they argued right on the spot, bickering like little kids fighting over a piece of candy.

It puzzled me to see that they get along so well a week after I introduced them to each other. Saibara even commented on his grandson's brand new manners; he's no longer as hot-headed as he used to be and seemed to smile a lot compare to the past. That's one thing I found a little scary; Gray finally smile at his own will without anyone threatened, asked or persuaded him to do so. Smiling is not in his dictionary, or at least that's what he told me before during one of our chat at the inn.

"What's with the long face?" a voice startled me and brought me back to the present.

"C-Claire! You gave me a heart attack!" placing a hand on my chest, I took a deep breath to calm myself from the blonde's surprise visit. "Please don't do that. I almost crushed the grapes!"

The blonde in front of me giggled. "Sorry. You never reply when I called earlier and you didn't even notice that I'm standing here. Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm good," I lied, tossing the bunch of grapes in my hand into the basket.

"Want me to help?"

I shook my head. "Nah," I replied her. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Hey Cliff!" a voice interrupted whatever Claire is going to say. Turning around, I saw Duke is smiling at me. "Thanks for your hard work as always. Take a break if you want."

"No, I'm fine."

"Manna is worried about you too. We appreciate your hard work but you have to take care of yourself," Duke added as he walked closer to me.

"I'm really fine..."

"Oh. Hey there Claire. I haven't seen you much around the orchard lately. How's it going?"

Duke stared at the blonde farmer as she answered his question cheerfully. I noticed that the older man is grinning at me after the blonde finished her sentences.

"Do you have a second?" he added another question. The blonde in front of him nodded. "This is great! Why don't you and Cliff go to Mother's Hill? It's a beautiful day to enjoy the view."

"But my job is not..." I tried to protest.

"Don't worry. I'll take it from here."

"No, I can't let you. It's my job..."

Duke gave me a stern look. "Cliff, you haven't thanked her for finding you this job, have you? It's a perfect time to do that," he said and winked at me.

I blushed and turned to the blonde, staring at her confused-but-still-smiling face for some seconds. "Yes, you're right..."

…

…

…

…

"Duke can be very pushy," I said as we sat on the grassy field-full-with-flowers of Mother's Hill. "I'm sorry, Claire. But seriously, I really appreciate what you did for me," I turned to face her. "Thank you very much."

The blonde farmer chuckled. "I did nothing but telling you that Duke needed an extra hand harvesting the grapes, Cliff. Thank God for it. Oh, and thank Manna and Duke as well for offering the job to you."

I shook my head. "No. Thanks to you, I'm starting to visualize my future in this town," I added and picked some flowers around me. "I'm really satisfied with myself now. The job is getting more exciting too," I continued and my hands started to string the flowers together, picking up more and added it to the ones in my hand. "By the way, do you like your job on the farm?" I lifted my face, pausing from what I'm doing to look at her. She is staring down at my hand; at the flowers I'm working on and nodded. "I see. You know, I'm starting to love my job. The grapes I picked become wine and many people will enjoy it," I looked down and continued the task at hand. "It's such a great feeling."

"I understand. It's the same for me. The crops, milk and eggs that I shipped...It feels great to know that your hard work pay off, knowing that you're supplying people with food and that the food makes them happy," the blonde's sapphire eyes were still fixed on the flowers in my hands for some seconds before she looked away, starting to pick some herself."I'll be honest and say that I don't like being a farmer at first, after being tricked buying the farm," she giggled at the memory. "It's different now though. I really like and enjoy my job very much."

I smiled at her. "You know, I just realized that I haven't thank you for everything that you've done to me earlier before I got my job at the winery." The blonde farmer looked up at me. "You're my savior, Claire. I don't know what will become of me if you're not here in Mineral Town."

I saw the blonde's face flushed at my words. "Cliff...I...," she stuttered, trying to find something to say. "I really...didn't do anything...well, at least not that much..."

I chuckled. "You just didn't realized the things you've done for me," I told her; the flowers in my hands were all tied together, taking a form of a flower necklace. "I don't know how to express my gratitude to you, Claire." God had never been this kind to me.

"Cliff..."

"Well, for now I know I wanted you to have this. Perhaps next time I can get you something better," I said and lifted up the flower necklace, showing it to her. "Do you mind if I...?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, of course not! Go ahead," she smiled.

I nodded and smiled back at her. The flower necklace almost reached her shoulder when I spotted a silver brooch on the collar of her shirt. "Is that..?"

"Ah, you noticed? It's a brooch made by Gray." she grinned; looking very pleased with the silver-with-sapphire-embedded-on-it brooch. "It's really pretty, don't you think so?"

"Ah, yes...," my mood darken as I stared at said item.

I can tell that Gray poured all his heart in making it; he worked really hard on the details of the brooch. What stood out the most is the sapphire embedded on it. It's the same colour as Gray's eyes; it's like he purposely placed the sapphire there, to tell people that Claire is his and no one else's.

I stared at the flower necklace. Unlike the silver brooch, the flower necklace in my hand will someday wilt and Claire will sooner or later throw it away. How ironic. It's just like my feelings for Claire; she won't love me back now that she's in love with Gray and Gray with her.

They love each other; a fact that I can't and will never be able to change.

Staring at the silver brooch somehow makes me mad. I feel like the sapphire is silently laughing at me, like Gray is mocking me; making fun of my bad luck and life. It pissed me off.

"Are you okay?" the blonde spoke, voicing her concern for my sudden halt.

"Oh, sorry," I proceeded on what I'm doing. "It's just the brooch...It's so detailed...It's really...beautiful," my hand rested on the flower necklace around the blonde's neck.

"It's my treasure."

"I can see..."

I looked up and stared at the blonde's face. I refused to be abandon again. My right hand caressed her right cheek. Not after He left me. "I'm sorry." I'll keep you by my side.

"Cliff?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated and clutched on her neck with my left hand, the right part followed afterwards.

She started to panic. "W-w-what are...you...," the blonde struggled in vain as I pinned her to the ground, tightening my grip on her neck. "Cliff!"

"I'm so sorry...," I said again and straddled her, preventing both her hands and legs to move free. "I can't...I don't know..."

The blonde under me started to gasp for air. She tried to scream but to no avail; my firm grip on her neck prevented her voice to escape her. I kept on choking her and I watched as she stared at me; eyes widen in horror, mouth repeatedly open and closed, trying to suck in air; trying to breath.

Eventually she stopped struggling; her legs stopped kicking, her hands stopped trying to pull my arms away. My breath ragged and I released my hands from her neck, leaving only a fresh mark of my hands on it. I reached for the silver brooch and ripped it off from her collar, tearing the fabric in the process and throw it behind me, not caring where it landed. I stared at the blonde's pale face. Her bangs covered both her eyes, hiding it from my view. I can't tell the reason but somehow I am pleased seeing her lying down on the bed of flowers, not breathing and with the now-messed-up-flower necklace decorating her body. Flower petals scattered around her and her still figure looked like a sleeping Goddess statue in my eyes.

What have I done? What have I gotten myself into?

I don't care.

I can't let myself care about the consequences of my action now that I have the blonde all for myself.

"God doesn't exist, Claire. Not for me. Someone already fills the empty space in my heart where God once was," I spoke, slowly stroking her hair. Smiling, I leaned down; my forehead touching hers, my lips an inch away from hers. "Can't you see, Claire? You are my God," I whispered softly as I inhaled the sweet, relaxing lavender scent of her hair. "This is blasphemy; I already know, but my new religion...," I closed my eyes.

"...is you."

**. END .**

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff's gone mad... XD And uh, it's way too long for a one-shot. I know. I just wanted to write Cliff's background story... OTL I haven't play MFoMT for ages. I forgot how wonderful the game is and how hard it is for me to choose between Gray and Cliff... XD The dialogues used in Cliff and Claire's first meeting is the same in the game, as well as the last part; Cliff's blue heart event...though I modified it a little... XD I'm having loads of fun as usual... XD Any pairings/couple you want to suggest? XD


	3. Us

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**INFO:  
**

**TITLE:** Us

**PAIRINGS/COUPLE:** ChasexMolly (Chase's POV)

**A/N:** As suggested by Strikey-Chan. XD I never play ToT and AP so the characters are based on what I read from others' characterisation of them and on my own opinion…English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

**US**

"_All I need is me and you to always be together..."_

* * *

She's been sighing awfully lot lately. Often I found her crying somewhere in a room of the house when she was alone (well, technically she's not alone since I was there peeking but I doubt she notice my presence). I've asked her several time the cause of her grieving and she came up with only one sentence; one reply.

"Won't you let me go?"

Often after answering my question I raised my hand on her; slapping her, pulling her hair, whatever things crossed my raging mind. Often after doing it I apologize to her; whispering my words of apology to her while stroking her hair, wiping her tears away; promising that I will never do such thing again. But I've never been able to keep my promise to her. The promise I promised her was broken whenever she replied me with that one sentence whenever I asked her what've made her shed her tears.

"Won't you let me go?"

It's odd that I never hit her any other time. It's odd that I flare up easily upon hearing that sentence from her mouth, from the lips that I kissed every day before going to work, when we made love in our bed and at random times when we're together at a room (mostly in the kitchen when she was preparing breakfast) of our house. Come to think of it, how long has it been since I last taste that orange lip-gloss of hers?

Lately our days together hadn't been the same. The previous 3 seasons of our happy days were no more. There's no longer kisses exchange every morning before I go to work and she went tending her farm. There's no longer time when we sit together and chat about random things, laughing at the stories we both share. There's no longer sleeping together in our room, in our bed that we've shared for the past 3 seasons of our marriage.

There's no longer moments where I caress her right cheek, telling her those three words in a very-cheesy-way that my brain can think of.

No, don't get me wrong. I do love her. I still love her. So much that it sometimes become unbearable. I know that even though 20 years, 60 years have passed, my feelings towards her will never change. Then, I asked myself; pray tell why is this happening to me? To us?

Perhaps, I think;

Perhaps she didn't share the same feelings like I have for her.

...Not anymore.

…

…

…

…

I know I'm known as one of the bitter person with a very sarcastic kind of humour. Often I noticed a hint of disappointment in whoever's eyes who shared their jokes with me and in whoever who wanted me to criticize their cooking (in this case it'll usually be either her or Maya). Hey, I'm not being mean but being the best chef in town; I'm just brutally honest, especially with that cooking part. How can I not take cooking seriously when cooking is my job, my passion? They just need to take it a little more serious and then they surely feel how I feel towards said matter. Honestly.

I remembered (before we were married) when she dropped in the bar to ask me my opinion about the meals she cooked. Unlike Maya who immediately snapped and whined when I criticize-hard-her cooking, she took my advice well and kept coming back with an improved meal in her hand. I admired that about her; her enthusiasm in cooking. It's not always I meet someone who shares the same passion as I am. Maya? If she kept on cooking instead of whining about me being harsh and whatnot, she probably earns my admiration (a little) as well. I guess that won't happen anytime now.

Another thing about her that caught my interest is her ability to tell how one feels at a time. Losing both my parents at a young age (I don't even remember their faces) I grew up being sceptical to almost everything. People hurt others for the sake of themselves. People do things that they knew will hurt others just to have fun, to see the kind of faces said hurt people made. People will do whatever it takes to get what they wanted, even though it means they have to sacrifice others' happiness and all. People lie to each other.

And Chase Lucane is not an exception to that.

I'm good in covering my real emotion by flashing out a smile to others and I do this every day, especially when I was working in Brass Bar. Why did I even do that when I obviously not feeling the same was all because of my past and my master's teaching.

"Be courteous, Chase," Yolanda once said. "It is important to be in a good mood while cooking. The food will turn out even better when you cook it with love."

Well, screw the 'I'm-so-happy' feelings. Regardless of what I'm feeling, the food I made will always, always turned out good. I myself can vouch for this for I am, after all, the best chef in town. It means that entitled to said title, no one cooks better than me. Not even her, although I did spent some of my time practicing cooking with her and she improved during the training.

She asked me once when I was commenting her 31st meal (that she cooked at her house) she brought to me.

"Is it not painful to smile when deep down in your heart you're actually crying, Chase?"

I was startled by her remark. What? Me? Sad? As if.

"I can tell that your smile is not genuine."

'Shut up. You know nothing about me'. I wanted spat those words on her face but the thoughts vanished when I saw her face; her eyes. There's a...I don't know how to describe what I saw. Pity? Curiosity? No.

It was sincerity. I saw sincerity in her eyes. She wanted to know why I smile despite of my unhappy feelings. Her eyes also tell me that she was worried.

She was worried about me.

And why would she feel that? We've known each other not long than 2 seasons. But that doesn't matter anyway. I started to warm-up faster than before to her after that event (the reasons for this to happened remained mystery up until now). I know, I know. I'm a rude, bitter person. It's a well-known fact here in this town. Do they also know that if they try to spend some time with me and know me better, I can turned out to be not-a-jerk? There's a quote about books and covers that very much suits me; don't judge a book by its cover. Yes. I'm not actually a jerk if you spare the glances and talk to me; get to know me more, better.

After the several dates and lunch and a picnic we had had together, I confessed my love to her. Praise the Goddess and God that I'm actually able to throw this stupid pride of mine (the ache is so painful it's tearing me apart) and tell her my true feelings towards her. Praise the Goddess and God again for she returned my feelings, along with a blush and saying that she's been in love with me ever since she saw me for the first time.

Could I be happier than this? Of course I could. I was even happier when I wedded her two weeks after our declaration of love to each other. We were officially Mr. and Mrs. Lucane after our oath to each other was sealed with a kiss. Our days afterwards were fantastic. I provided her lunch box (packed with lots and lots of love if I may add) every morning and sometimes helped her in her farm if she required my help. Our life together was just perfect.

However, being married to her lead to something new growing in me; I've grown to love her to the point of being obsessed. I became possessive over her. And I never realized this new part of me until later.

…

…

…

…

"Won't you let me go?"

The words haunted me whenever I go, whatever I do. It followed me like a shadow, never wanting to leave me be. I am just concerned about her, about the reason that made her cry. Why would she say something like that? Why would she give me a reply that sounds like I treated her bad? Like I regretted my decision marrying her? Like I don't love her?

…

…

…

…

One day before the fall season (our second season as a married couple) ended, she collapsed in the kitchen while washing the dishes. I was right next to her wiping the plates dry so I managed to catch her before she hits the floor. Her lips were paler than usual (not that she's usually have pale lips though) and her breathing ragged. My panic switch switched on immediately and I quickly scooped her up and lay her on the nearest sofa.

"I'm okay," was her answer as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm just...dizzy. Don't worry about me."

Like I would leave her be. I took her to the clinic as soon as she regained some energy and asked Jin to examine her. The 15 minutes examination was a torture and I can't stop pacing myself in the waiting room, earning me a weird look from Luke and Bo (Luke probably twisted or hurt his arm from extremely swinging his axe while working) who was there as well. The wait ended when Jin's assistant (I forgot her name) called my name and told me to go inside the doctor's room.

"Congratulations Chase. You're going to be a father," Jin said with a rare smile of his.

I was dumbfounded. I switched my gaze to my wife beside me. Her face flushed and she nodded, beaming with happiness that can be seen from her wide smile. I pulled her close and hugged her tightly, not caring that Jin was there with us in the room. I released her after some minutes and smiled at her again.

"Be careful not to overwork yourself," the black-haired doctor said to my brunette wife. "Make sure that she gets plenty of rest, Chase. If anything happens, come to the clinic immediately."

Both me and my wife nodded. We thanked him and I took my wife's left hand and lead her out the room, never stop expressing my gratitude and enthusiasm about our child. I shared the wonderful news to Luke and Bo sitting outside the room. They congratulate me and Luke made an extra comment about wanting to have a kid as well (he mentioned that Selena is not ready to have a baby yet).

Our days after the pregnancy announcement were filled of me and her thinking up suitable names for both boys and girls, planning the decoration of our child's soon-to-be room and discussing things that we can and will do as a family of three.

…

…

…

…

I stormed into the clinic and saw Owen standing with Toby. I hurried to the muscular man, wanting to ask him details about her condition. He gave me the information I needed and after thanking him, I entered the room he mentioned she's in.

My heart hammered into pieces and it cuts me deep inside as I bleed pure sadness when I saw her. She was lying on the bed; eyes closed and a machine was attached to her to help her breathe normally. I approached her, tears stinging my eyes, wanting very badly to come out. I examined her body. There was nothing abnormal about her when I kissed her and leave for work this morning. Why...?

"Antiphospholipid Syndrome," come the voice of the black-haired doctor. "It's a disease that is often under-recognised and under-diagnosed because it can cause other different problems where most of it have other common causes," Jin added, as if knew that I was about to ask him why such thing was never mentioned in her previous check-up.

I held her right hand and stared at her face lovingly. Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled at her, asking her how is she doing (stupid question, of course, but I was at loss and can't think of anything better to ask her). She smiled back at me. The words she muttered were unheard because of that breathing machine attached to her. I caress her cheek and stroke her brown hair. I stubbornly held back my tears. There's no way I'm going to cry in front of her. Not now.

…

…

…

…

I let the tears that threatened to come out fall three days after Owen saw her lying unconscious on the floor of the mine. It hurts so much. This hurts so much. I'm finally be able to smile a genuine smile but...

Luke patted me on my shoulder, whispering words that I can't remember and didn't care before leaving with the other townspeople; leaving me only with her. As if knowing my sorrow, the rain poured down as soon as I rose from where I'm squatting, drenching the suit I'm wearing down to the bone, mixing the tears with itself altogether.

Why?

Why?

There were two weeks more and then...

No. No. No.

"This is just a dream. This is just an illusion," I muttered to myself. "I'm just too damn tired from my work. I need some rest. Yes. A sleep is all I need. And when I wake up tomorrow, everything will be just fine," I added and my fists balled on my sides; the nails are digging to my palms, almost making it bleed.

It was indeed a bad dream for surely enough; everything was just fine the next morning.

…

…

…

…

I was cooking breakfast when I heard the knock on the front door. I put the plate full of pancakes down on the nearby table and headed on to answer the door, wiping my hands with a piece of towel on my way there.

"Yo," the bandanna wearing man greeted me with his usual 'Yo' sign.

"Good morning, Luke," I replied, nodding at him. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, well...," the blue-haired man scratched his chin with his right index finger. "Just checking on you, I guess. You know, after all that."

I tilted my head, giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"What what?" he asked back, puzzled to my question.

I sighed. That's Luke alright. "I'm making pancakes. You want some?" I asked him. Luke is one person that I don't mind hanging out with (since he's kind of oblivious to all the sarcasm thrown to him and I actually like his carefree attitude) in this town.

"Seriously, dude? Thanks!" Luke grinned at me. "Your pancakes are the best in the town so hell yeah, of course I'd love some!"

"I am, after all, the best chef in this town," I smirked, opening the door wider and walked ahead of him. "Come on in."

"Don't mind if I do," Luke replied and entered the house. As soon as he's in the living room, his eyebrows twitched and he immediately brought a hand to cover his nose. "Dude, what the heck is this smell? It smells terrible!" he commented when we reached the kitchen area.

I shrugged. "Who knows? A dead rat or something, I guess," I answered as I placed down a plate of pancake on the table and reached for the maple syrup near the stove.

"You guess? Dude, the smell's so awful it's killing my poor nose! Don't you feel anything?"

"I'm used to it," I turned to face him and he gave me a disbelief look. "Argh, fine. Me and Molly will find the source of that unpleasant smell and clean it up later. Here's your pancake. Eat up and scram so we can start searching for it," I told him and poured the maple syrup on top of the pancake.

Luke looked like he's seen a ghost after I finished my sentence. "Now what?" I asked him, crossing my arms on my chest.

"Chase, you...," Luke stared at me, slowly removing his hand from covering his nose. "You okay, pal?"

"Huh? What's with that question? Can't you see that I'm perfectly fine here?"

"No, Chase. I mean, Molly..."

"Hm? What about her?" I added the question and turned around to put the syrup bottle back to its original place. "You want to talk to her or something?" I turned back to him and again crossing my arms, staring straight at his face.

"Chase, Molly is dead."

I gave no reply.

"Her funeral was two weeks ago. Don't tell me you've-"

"Bullshit," I spat at him. "Molly is dead? Hah! Nice joke, Luke. But you went too far."

"But Chase-!" the other man tried to reason with me. "Molly died two weeks ago because of that syndrome. She died with her unborn baby and..."

"Cut it out, Luke. I know that I've been treating her bad lately and that the atmosphere between us is not as it used to be but you don't have to go to that length and say that she is dead! Also, don't you dare say that about my baby. He's perfectly fine. Molly as well. Jin told me that himself during her check-up."

"That was three weeks ago!" Luke continued. "That was the last-"

"Why don't you come upstairs and see for yourself then? See that Molly is okay and all?" I challenged him.

"What?"

"Go and see for yourself that she's doing just fine. She's upstairs, sleeping in our room," I added and walked towards the stairs. I turned to him. "Well? You're coming or not?" I asked impatiently.

The blue-haired man hesitated for some seconds before running towards my side; tagging alongside me. As we approached the main bedroom of the house, Luke covered his nose and as I opened the door and pointed to the bed in the middle of the room, he sprinted towards the bathroom nearby and puked.

My eyebrows furrowed. "That's rude, Luke. Did you forget that Molly is pregnant?" I cried out loudly, hoping that he will hear it and walked towards the window of the room; the floor covered with dried soil. "Sorry about that, honey. You know Luke and his childishness," I said and pulled the curtains, taking a quick peek outside the window. I turned back to the brunette and saw her sitting on the bed; eyes were covered by the bangs of her tousled hair, staring at the bed sheet covering her waist and down. "Oh, sorry. I guess I woke you up, eh?" I apologized and went to her. "How are you feeling now? Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat? Do you-"

"Chase," Molly cuts in and raised her head to me; facing me straight in my eyes with that two empty sockets (where her eyes were supposed to be) of hers. "It's enough. I love you. I really do. But please..."

I swear I saw blood running down through those empty sockets like tears.

"Won't you let me go?"

**. END .**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's not much angst here. My Winamp kept on playing happy songs so I was affected by it. Lol. XD XD The illness that struck Molly...I randomly pick it up... n.n; Oh, and I'll be changing the genre of this one as well because this chapter is more like, uhm, horror? XD


	4. Broken Pieces

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**INFO:  
**

**Title:** Broken Pieces

**Pairings/Couple:** VaughnxChelsea (Vaughn's POV)

**A/N:** Hello again. Here goes another chapter. I will write only when I'm in angst/horror mood. n.n; The title is still 'It Is Better To Have Loved'. I just changed it to Italian. XD XD Oh, pretend that the jungle in IoH exists in SS's Animal Island. XD Warning; contains a lot of swearing... n.n; English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

* * *

**BROKEN PIECES**

_"Sometimes,even with all the complete scattered pieces you've collected, said broken item can never be fixed..."_**  
**

* * *

I seriously hate this goddamn excuse of islands. No television, no cars, no whatsoever. Bah. Mineral Town is much better than here. At least television exists in that stupid town.

Good thing that I'm only here twice a week though. I hate crowding and there are a lot of people here who just won't stop minding their stupid mind in other people's business. I remembered what Taro said to Mirabelle once when he came to the shop weeks ago for a chat.

"We should help each other in these island. It's a necessary step we have to take if we want to establish an open, friendly community. Besides, we're all practically a one big, happy family here in Sunshine Islands!"

Pssh. Yeah, right. I remembered Mirabelle agreeing to that old-wrinkled man's words. Is it for real? All this 'friendly community' shit is basically just butting in other people's job! And you only do that when you have nothing else to do or that you're really stupid for doing something that don't benefits you at all.

It's a proof that people who are living in these islands are all a bunch of idiots.

...Like I care.

…

…

…

…

"Do you know how to take care of these cows?"

The brunette rancher nodded. "Yep! Julia taught me how. And Mirabelle gave me some tips on how to brush them. See? Mirabelle gave me this as well," she took out a red brush from her backpack and flashed it to me. "Oh, and thanks for delivering them here," she smiled.

"Hmph. Make sure that you don't forget to feed them. They'll get sick if you forgot it three days in a row," I said, folding my arms in the process and leaned on the wall. "Remember; Feed. Them. Every. Single. Day."

"Booo. You purposely emphasised on those five words, eh? You make me feel like I'm a total airhead," she puffed. "And you repeated it twice!"

I smirked. "Oh? Noticing it means that you're no airhead."

"Eeehh-!"

I suppressed the urge to chuckle. "Come on. Show me how to brush one," I said, nodding towards a cow near me.

"Watch me," a spark of determination lit up in her dark-blue eyes. "You will be surprised at my professionalism in brushing cows!" she moved to the cow that I pointed out.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Make me go 'Wao'," I replied her, raising an eyebrow. "That is, if you can."

"Don't be...," the brunette rancher placed the brush onto the cow's body. "...so confident...," she started brushing the cow. "...of yourself," and patted its back while she was doing it. "Vaughn Steiner Schein."

I watched her effort in trying to impress me. Whatever things she's doing interest me for no reason.

No, don't get me wrong. I still hate these goddamn islands and the people living here. I still hate crowding with others. But this brunette rancher in front of me is an exception, that is, minus my aunt Mirabelle and cousin Julia. She arrived three seasons ago and I already feel comfortable talking to her.

Chelsea Springfield. She is the rancher of Sunshine Islands; inheriting the farm from her grandfather, Pete Springfield. I heard that she's from the mainland but the way she acts will make you have doubts of whether or not she is from the city. She's pretty good in farming and she doesn't act like those materialistic stuck-up, slutty city bitches who knows nothing but to flirt around rich guys, partying all day and night and get knocked out by unmeasured amount of alcohol they drank.

"All done!" she announced after a few minutes and patted the back of the cow she brushed a while ago once before turning to me and grinned. "How's this?"

Unfolding my arms, I walked towards her. "Let me see," I said and examined the cow. "Wao...," I turned to her to see her grin widen. "...you're doing it wrong," I continued, smirking as her grin disappeared.

"W-what? I did a great job!" she protested.

"And that's why you have to pay attention to how it's actually done," I said to her and extended a hand. "The brush."

"Boo," she sulked, handing me the red brush. "Then show me how's it done, Mr. Know It All," she continued and mimicked my action before; folding her arms and leaned back on the nearest wall.

"Watch, amateur," I smirked at her and started brushing the cow.

She is one of the few people that won't judge others based on their appearance. She didn't force herself to smile and she never fakes any of it when she flashed it out to someone. She can turned sour mood to happy ones and is very friendly towards others; include people that she meet for the first time. She seems to be an airhead though. You can sometimes see her wandering around, eyes staring at the sky; looking at nothing in particular and bumped into people or random things in her path and worse, falling down face-first onto the ground because she tripped on a stone while walking. Heh. That's quite a sight if I might say.

The brunette rancher gaped as I patted the back of the cow, earning a 'moo' from her. "How did you..."

"Do it?" I finished her sentence for her, smirking again at her reaction. "Just watch out the direction of your brushing," I handed her back the brush. "You have to pause once in a while to talk to her as well. That'll improve her mood a lot."

"Talk to her? Like, a gossip or something?"

I looked straight at her, raising an eyebrow. "Gossiping?"

"Oh, come on, Vaughn. Everyone gossip once in a while," she shrugged. "You know issues like Denny and Lanna, the pop singer's relationship? Or...huh," she sucked in a breath; pretending to gasp. "You cowboys don't gossip? What did you all do in the bar then? Drinking milk? Oh, wait. You do drink and like milk," she chuckled at her own words.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh. Yeah. First thing first, my outfit happened to be that of a cowboy but that doesn't make me one," I looked at her and saw her snickered and pointing her finger at the rope on my waist. "Okay, yeah. I do lasso the animals in my care once in a while, but that's only when they went berserk and I need to calm them down. That still doesn't make me a cowboy. And second," I rose, crossing my arms on my chest in the process and stared down at her; she's shorter than me anyway. "Why bother going to the bar to have a glass of milk there when the supermarket got a large supply of it? And you as well," I sneered at her.

"Ewww...Vaughn is thinking something dirty in his head!" the brunette rancher replied and quickly covered her chest with both hands. "You perverted cowboy!"

"W-what!" I feel my face heated at her remarks. "I-I meant your cows! Not your brea...I mean, boo-Ugh! Whatever! I'm not a pervert!" I said and pulled the brim of my Stetson down to cover my flushed face and looked away.

This girl...

"Pfft...Ahahahahaha!" I heard the rancher laughed. I turned to see her clutching on her stomach and laughing hard; tears are coming out from her eyes. "I'm just kidding, Vaughn! Haha! You should've seen your face! It's..haha...hi-hilarious! Aha...ahahaha!"

I grunted. "Chelsea...," speechless and unable to make any comeback, I flashed a sly smirk and moved forward to ruffle her bandana and hair, earning a complaint from the brunette rancher for messing up with her tidy hair.

"No! Not the hair!" she mimicked Julia's whining tone whenever the blonde's hair is messed-up by someone or something.

...She is interesting.

…

…

…

…

I can't remember when I started to enjoy my visit to Sunshine Islands. I sure as hell don't when I first started working here. The islands that I once deemed as a 'seriously stupid, boring hell-hole' have now become a place that I don't really mind coming. Nowadays, I very much look forward to my two days visit to Sunshine Islands. But to be honest, I'm only looking forward to hang out with the islands' female rancher. Why? It's simple; that brunette rancher never seemed fail to amuse me.

I remembered when she managed to raised Animal Island. She's been waiting for me at the harbour and like a child receiving candies during Halloween-it's called Pumpkin Festival here in Sunshine Islands-, she delivered the news to me enthusiastically; jumping up and down, spinning around like a ballerina while pulling on my left arm, repeatedly telling me that we should go visit said island right away and that there are actually wolves living there. I don't know why but Julia was there as well and she, with a suspicious grin, volunteered to take my baggage to the animal shop so I can proceed to go on a 'date' with Chelsea. I wanted to smack-lightly-her head but the brunette dragged me away before I can do so.

The brunette tripped on her feet and fall face-first as she tried to get out of the boat. Kirk had laughed and I only raised an eyebrow; giving her what-the-hell-are-you-doing look before helping her to get up. She thanked me and brushed off the sands on her clothes before running off to the small lake in front of us. Man. Talk about being overly excited.

"What's with the hurry?" I asked as I approached her.

She looked up at me. "Oh, it's nothing. I guess I'm just excited. This is my first time coming here after raising this island. No one's been here before as well."

"Huh? I thought you raised it three days ago?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied and turned to stare at the small lake again. "I was waiting...for you to come...," her ears, I noticed, becoming red.

"Huh?"

"Uhm, I wanted you to be the first person to visit the island so I...told the villagers not to come here before that and..."

Before she can finish whatever things she wanted to say, I crouched down next to her, pulling her closer and for the first time, hugged her.

…

…

…

…

My aunt and cousin's constant teasing never seemed to bother me now. Sure, their comment of me being close to someone and that that someone managed to actually make me smile-without forcing me to do so-do make me feel my face heated and I will always find an excuse to go somewhere else to get out from the Faylane family's shop and avoid suffering their 'Vaughn's-finally-changed-oh-thank-Chelsea-for-that!' talk.

I have to admit; to actually spending time with another human is actually pretty much fun than just to stare at he/she engaging himself in a conversation with another male/female; something that I usually did. The brunette rancher introduce me to some of her friends-mainly her guy friends-to me. Denny the fisherman is okay, I guess. His personality contradicted mine the most. I must say that I admired him being optimistic and all about his life even though he'd lost his parents when he was still a kid. Elliot the I-always-stutter-out-my-words guy; I still don't know what Julia sees in this lad. Pierre the short gourmet; what's with the height with all the food he ate? Shea the King of Mushroom Island is a naive, innocent young man. He's a good chap in my opinion. Last but not least; Mark the 'I-love-outdoors!' and wannabe rancher blondie.

I utterly despised him.

I can't specifically explain why the heck I bear so much hatred towards him. It pissed me even more when I saw the rancher laughed along with him. Sure, we haven't move from the best friends' stage but I supposed the rancher took the hint of me liking her after the event in Animal Island and stay away from being too buddy-buddy with other guys in the island.

Wait a second. Did I just admit that I actually like Chelsea Springfield?

...Well, fuck.

…

…

…

…

Nothing big changed in the relationship between me and the brunette rancher. Or rather, should I say that we've been hanging out less than before now? And why was that? I concluded the reasons myself being one; I'm only in the islands twice a week. Second; I haven't directly confess to her that I love her. The third reason, the one I think matters the most; the appearance of a new guy in the island, William Terry whatsoever-his-name-is. She's been hanging out with the blonde prince more these days.

Will-the name he preferred being called with-arrived after the brunette rancher raised Volcano Island. If the world were to be turned upside down and all its inhabitants' personality changed 180° of their usual self, Will would probably be the best description of my new self. He's the gentleman, polite and well-mannered kind of guy. To top it all, he's got the look and money to compliment his oh-so-fine personality. Girls dig guys like that.

And Chelsea Springfield is a girl looking to write her own love story with her prince charming, possibly one like Will who rides on a white horse he called Arthur.

Jealousy came and knocked on my door, asking if he can stay for a while in my heart. I opened the door wide for him to come in and told him to make himself comfortable in there; not minding if he's going to stay temporarily or permanently. I think he's pretty much comfortable nestling in there and decorate his paintings of 'envious', 'resentment' and 'bitterness' on the wall of my heart to control my emotion towards a certain someone. It worked like a charm for I started to ignore the brunette rancher and back being the lone wolf I once was.

…

…

…

…

Persistent. It's a perfect word to describe her. It seemed that she just won't leave me alone now and kept on asking if I'm okay, is there something wrong and did she do something bad that makes me mad. I shut her out by ignoring her questions, gave her a glare and told her to go somewhere else where she can have her lovey-dovey moment with the blonde prince. She, of course, leave but not without first shedding her tears in front of me. Think you will get me to pity you with that? Sorry. Not now. Not ever. Not anymore.

I thought you're different from the city whores. I thought that you understand that I love you. But you proved me wrong. You're no different from them, Chelsea Springfield.

…

…

…

…

It startled me when Will approached me at Meadow Island one evening and asked if there's something wrong with the brunette rancher. My eyebrows narrowed; why the heck is he asking me that? He's the one who's close to her, right?

"I worried so much, Vaughn," the blonde said. "She's not behaving like her usual self lately."

I replied with a grunt.

"I was hoping that you as her boyfriend knew what's been bugging her."

Boyfriend? Me?

"She's been telling me stories about you quite a lot. I have to admit that I am jealous of the relationship you two have," Will chuckled nervously. "She's a wonderful girl. I'll be honest that if she's single-"

"What was that about our relationship?" I cut his words.

"Pardon? Oh. She told me that both of you are currently in a relationship though she's not sure that if you're feeling the same towards her and-"

"She told you we're in a relationship?"

"Oh, yes. Though both of you never officially confess your love to each other, she said that she can tell you're having the same feelings towards her like she did towards you after the event in Animal Island. She knew that you needed time to sort out your feelings though and said that she's fine with it; she can wait until you're ready to move on to a new level of relationship...by letting everyone in the islands know you're dating, I mean," the blonde prince giggled heartily. "She came to me for advices about men and-"

"Where is she?"

"Huh?" Will cocked his head to the right.

"Chelsea. Where is she?" I asked again.

"I think she's on Animal Island. She asked me about things that make me happy and I told her it's Firefly Flower. It's a rare, beautiful flower that blooms only at night. She thought it may cheer you up as well so she went to get one in the fore-"

"Damn."

"H-huh?"

I started panicking after hearing the blonde prince's answer. "It's a dangerous season to enter the forest now, especially at night. The wolves are wilder and ferocious in this season; even more when they're moving in a pack."

The blonde prince gasped. "Oh, dear Goddess. We should-"

I never heard the rest of Will's words as I hurried towards the boat, shouting at Kirk to immediately go to Animal Island.

…

…

…

…

I stared at the white fan on the ceiling of the clinic. I reached out my hand, trying to grab the fan; knowing fully that it's an impossible thing to do while lying on a bed. I stared at my bandaged hand; it's no longer covered in red liquid. Elli must've changed it while I was sleeping. I dropped my right hand back to the bed and once again staring blankly at the fan above me.

Fate is a bitch, I thought to myself. But then again, maybe I was the one being bitchy and all. I should've listened to what she wanted to say; listen to her explanation before lashing out to her and told her to scram, to leave me alone.

Are you happy now, Vaughn? Are you satisfied now, Vaughn? You're left out all alone just as you wanted her to do. She left you just like you wished for. Congratulations as well for she will never, ever, come back to bother you. Isn't that quite an impressive accomplishment you've ever get in your life up until now?

I turned to my left, to the vase on the end-table not far from the bed I'm lying on. There rest a single Firefly Flower, blooming proudly inside the dull white-walled room of Mineral Town clinic. I stared at the soft purple-coloured petals of the flower. Not a single drop of blood tainted the beautiful flower; the one that the brunette rancher risked her life to get and protect. I turned back to the fan above me when flashbacks of last night's event strike me. I closed my eyes; trying to shun the memories of her screaming, crying, trying her hardest to escape from a possible death away from my mind.

There's always a first time for everything.

For the first time in my life, I punched my father on the face for being a jerk to my mother when I was 16 years old. For the first time in my life, I learned to love someone and cherished the moments I spent with her. For the first time in my life, I hugged someone that actually means a lot to me.

And for the first time in my life, I cried and muttered words of apology to someone that can't and will never tell me if I was forgiven or not.

**. END .**

* * *

**A/N: **Another long chapter. Ugh. OTL It's still fun nonetheless. =3


End file.
